happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Revenge of the Cape Adare Hut
Revenge of the Cape Adare Hut is the fifteenth episode of Happy Peep written by MarioFan65. Characters *Montay *Cho Cho *Fastino *Hersila *Ramón *Raul *Rinaldo *Nestor *Lombardo *Carmen (flashback) *Esequiel the Tickle Inventor (cameo as image) *Roy the Elder (the tertiary antagonist) *The Elders (Adélie Village) *Xever the Elder (supporting antagonist) *The Elders (Cape Adare) *Darksmoke (flashback) *Carstens Borchgrevink (in spirit and main antagonist) **Ghost Carstens Borchgrevink (the true main antagonist) *Nicolai Hanson (supporting antagonist) *Penguin Ghosts (the secondary antagonist) Transcript (Today at Cape Adare, we follow Montay swimming in the pool) *Montay: Yes, i beat everyone score to 30! *Fastino: Godd job son. *Hersila: We are very proud of you. *Montay: Today it's Halloween and i'm going to be Esequiel when he was a chick. (Montay images Esequiel as a chick and back to Fastino) *Fastino: Well, i wasn't born on his age before you first met him. *Montay: What? But why? *Hersila: We never invent stuff but when you grow up, you will become a famous inventor like everybody else. *Montay: Okay. (At the hut) *Cho Cho: This place looks creepy Montay. *Montay: I know, very scary. *Cho Cho: That's more like it. *Montay: Yep. (The Amigos arrive) *Raul: Hey little pinguinos. *Montay: Hi Raul. *Ramón: So Montay, how its going? *Montay: Good. *Rinaldo: Remember the creepy hut with the ghost in it? *Montay: Yeah, i'm aware about it. *Lombardo: I hope, there's no monsters in it. *Nestor: Let's get out of here. *Cho Cho: What? But trick or treat with us. *Ramón: I know. *Montay: Yeah. (A male adelie penguin ghost spy on them) *Male Adelie Penguin Ghost: So master, we will stop them than last time. *???: I will rule Cape Adare and Antarctica forever! (Meanwhile at Borchgrevink Glacier) *Montay: So, that ghost monster started it all. *Cho Cho: That demon is paying. *Raul: I believe, we defeated him a long time as a ghost. *Ramón: That Roy beast is a monster like Xever. *Montay: All he do is warn us all. *Roy the Elder: Where you think you're going!? *Montay: Nothing. *Xever the Elder: This is a dangerous place for Cape Adare hutters. No one should be going there. *Rinaldo: But there would be aliens around. *Roy the Elder: ALIENS? FORGET THEM! OR EVEN DARKSMOKE!? (A flashback showing Darksmoke starting his evil laugh and then, it goes back to Montay) *Montay: Darksmoke is gone already! What else? *Roy the Elder: NOTHING! I CAN DO ALL DAY I WANT. *Xever the Elder: I'm warning you Ramón. Trivia *This episode serve to be the sequel of the Happy Feet short, A Hut in Cape Adare. *Fishy O'Monday's from Finding a Fast Food Restaurant makes a cameo in a flashback of how Ramón and Carmen first dating in a restaurant by drinking chocolate frosties. *This is the Happy Peep Halloween Special of 2014. *Carstens Borchgrevink's ghost form is similar to Skip's ghost form from the Club Penguin Halloween Party 2014. *The cooler from "Ramón's Burrito Dream" appears but it has no stuff in it. *This is MarioFan65's last fan-fiction to feature Borchgrevink's hut house before it transform into a haunted house and later got destroyed by Montay's flashlight. It was then spirited away and replaced by Carstens Borchgrevink's rock statue. Gallery The Five Amigos, Montay and Cho Cho wishes you a Happy Halloween.png|Montay, Cho Cho, Ramón, Rinaldo, Raul, Lombardo and Nestor wishes you a Happy Halloween at the end of the episode Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep Season 2 Episodes Category:Happy Peep